


Something to Die For

by felizabeth133



Series: Future and Past Collision [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felizabeth133/pseuds/felizabeth133
Summary: When you have nothing, you have nothing to lose but everything to gain.When you have everything, you have everything to lose and nothing to gain.But either way... you'd be dying for something.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Future and Past Collision [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207961
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_31 October 1981_

Wand raised, tears falling, hair a mess.

That was how Sirius found his wife when he finally left the Potter's broken home to hunt Pettigrew. He'd seen Liz's wand raised at countless people but he'd never once thought that he would see it raised at him in the way that it was. In the past, she'd always had kindness in her eyes, sometimes sorrow but always love whenever her wand was pointed at him. Usually to heal a broken a nose or to reverse a hex that Lily had put on him. 

But now... 

Now there was anger. Now there was pain. Now there was something that Sirius could only describe as pure hatred. He hadn't seen her that mad at him since the incident in fifth year. That had been bad enough but this was so much worse because the pain of everything else going on was bubbling in both of them. 

The pain of losing a brother. No matter what other people would say in the future, they had both lost a brother that night. Liz lost a twin and Sirius lost yet another brother. He seemed to keep losing them lately. Maybe it was something that he was doing wrong and maybe it was but all that mattered right this second was that he had to calm Liz down and then go find Pettigrew. 

He could barely bring himself to think his name, let alone think about what it was that he had done. Then there was the other though tugging at the back of Sirius' mind... he'd been so sure that Remus had been the traitor and Remus had been so sure that it was Sirius in turn. 

Now Sirius was likely to end up dead at the hand of his wife before the real culprit was killed for betraying the people that he had once been lucky enough to call family. 

And then there were the words... the words that he would expect to hear from Remus and Hagrid and Dumbledore... but he never expected to have heard them from Liz. 

"Tell me that it wasn't you. Tell me that my brother isn't dead because of you." 

If it had been Liz... if it had been Liz that was dead... Sirius still would have been the prime suspect. 

The difference is that James would have believed him when he said he was innocent. Liz didn't. 


	2. Two Potters is Better than One (Maybe)

_20th December, 1975_

"Alright gents, what is the number one rule for Potter Christmas this year?" James asked his best friends with a raised eyebrow, standing up in the carriage with his hands on his hips. If any of the other three boys had dared, they would have said that James held a striking resemblance to his mother in this moment. 

"Don't flirt with your sister. Though if she's anything like you, James, I'm not likely to want to," Sirius pointed out as he looked over at his best friend. 

James swatted him at the back of his head, clipping Sirius' ear in that perfect way that only mothers knew how to do. "Don't be a dick. Lizzie wouldn't date you anyway. She has better taste." 

"Didn't you call her last boyfriend 'a posh French pansy'?" Peter pointed out as he looked over at James. 

Out of everyone in the carriage, other than James of course, Peter was the only other one to have met the mysterious Elizabeth Potter. When they had both turned eleven, the Potter twins were originally meant to both go to Hogwarts but Liz, wanting to be able to build herself and become her own person without her twin's influence, had decided that her education would be better sought after at Beauxbatons. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had always said yes to anything that either of the twins had ever wanted, and while James wasn't necessarily glad to be getting his education so far away from his sister, had encouraged her, knowing that being able to become her own person and not just a twin was something that Liz had always craved. It had been hard for the twins to be apart at first since they never actually had been for their eleven years of life but eventually they got used to it. Travel to and from Beauxbatons made it pointless for Liz to come home at Christmas which was why the other two marauders (that had not grown up with the Potter twins) had never met her. 

This was the first year that they would. 

"Yes, Wormtail, that is exactly what I called him and I was right so it doesn't matter how mad Liz was at me afterwards," James told him. "Didn't return my letters for months though," he grumbled afterwards, looking down at the floor. 

Remus cleared his throat to get James attention again and raised an eyebrow at him. James looked back over at Remus with a slight tilt of his head, then he remembered his train of thought and he perked up again. The topic of Liz was usually something that put James in a good mood. Anyone could tell that the love James had for his sister was not misplaced even if they had never seen how the two were around each other. 

"Anyway, Liz is a prime example of someone who is out of everybody's league. I'm just saving you from heartbreak," James told them. 

"Or you're just saving yourself from having to find out your sister has a boyfriend," Remus pointed out as he closed his book. 

"Shut up, Moony. Stop being so perceptive. Merlin." 

"Well siblings don't like me anyway so you don't have to worry there, Prongs," Sirius cut in with an innocent smirk. 

James stopped for a second as he took in the innocent smirk on Sirius' face. He eventually decided that it wasn't innocent at all, just as the train was coming to a stop. "Sirius is not to be left alone with her. She'll eat him alive." 

"Well if she's hot then I won't mind." 

James let out a very high pitched gasp before he grabbed his stuff and sulked off the train. Remus shot Sirius a look as Peter tottered after James, more than ready to be by his friend's side if his expectation of Liz being on the platform was crushed. 

"It's like you want to give him a heart attack," Remus scolded as he led Sirius on to the platform. "Just don't break any of his rules." 

Then there it was. A flash of blonde, a blinding grin, the pitter patter of her feet on the station platform and the soft 'oof' that came from James as he was embraced by his twin. James buried his head in the crook of her neck as he held her close and it was obvious to anyone who was looking that his shoulders were shaking with happy tears. They couldn't hear what they were saying but Remus was pretty good at lip reading and it looked like Liz was actually talking in rapid French by the way that James seemed to pull away a bit. Apparently he'd decided that knowing what she was saying was definitely not as important as hugging her because he pulled her back in to (what their mother had dubbed) a 'totally tight twin hug'. 

But there was something else that the other three marauders got to see, something that two of them had never seen before. 

Elizabeth Potter and her perfect smile that only seemed to grow the tighter that her brother held her. It seemed that she had only just made it as she was still in her Beauxbatons uniform, a soft powdery blue skirt and blazer with a white blouse. She'd taken her hair down and her cap off, her mother holding it for her. The Potter parents had soft and loving smiles on their faces as the three other marauders stepped around the twins and made their way over to their hosts for the holiday season. Mr and Mrs Potter seemed as if they didn't really want to break up the happy little reunion, after all, they very rarely saw each other. 

But everyone was slowly filtering off of the platform and Sirius was so drawn to the female Potter (who most definitely was not like James at all) that he didn't even notice the longing gaze that Regulus had when he looked over at his brother. He was too drawn in to the blonde head of hair that was clinging to his best friend like her life depended on it. 

If Sirius had to sum her up in one word, it would probably have to be... honestly, he probably couldn't have thought of one in that moment. Looking back on it, he probably never would. Sirius just couldn't come up with a word that perfectly encapsulated the beauty that was Elizabeth Potter. 

As Euphemia Potter went to go and get her children back from the station platform, Fleamont led his son's friends over to the portkey that they were going to be using due to the amount of them that were travelling to the Potter household that year. Sirius turned to Remus, a worried but mischievous glint in his eyes that Remus already knew meant that this was not going to be a drama free Christmas. Then again, it never was, but that assumption was only confirmed with the next words that left Sirius' mouth. 

"Moony... I think I might end up breaking his rules." 


End file.
